Tarde Sorpresa
by Solesc
Summary: Anna decidió cambiar los planes de aquel encuentro, sin embargo, no esperaba que su compañero la sorprendiera de tal manera...


Disclaimer: "Frozen" no me pertenece; esto también tiene algo de "diario de una pasión", la cual tampoco es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 _ **Tarde Sorpresa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Anna miró hacia la calle por la ventana de su pequeño departamento buscando a una persona en particular; al no encontrarlo, checó su celular por milésima vez.

7:47 pm.

Lo dejó en el sofá y se dirigió a su habitación para mirarse en el espejo, cepillar nuevamente su cabellera pelirroja y terminar de aprobar el informal y coqueto vestido negro de mangas largas con estampado de flores que había decidido ponerse.

Dejó el cepillo a un lado y salió a la sala, ahí se dejo caer en uno de los sofás y se dedicó ser paciente, lo más seguro era que su amigo estaría por llegar.

Su amigo.

Un suspiro salió de la pelirroja al pensar en el joven rubio y serio que desde hace casi dos años, había entrado a su vida.

Lo había conocido al iniciar la universidad, era su compañero de carrera; en ese entonces la pelirroja tenía dieciocho años y él veintitrés. A pesar de que en un principio él se mostró como alguien reservado y algo gruñón, con el paso de los días, y de uno que otro desacuerdo, Anna pudo descubrir a la persona amable, atenta y amigable que en realidad era, y poco a poco una cercanía surgió entre ellos.

Se trataron, se conocieron mejor y a estas alturas ya eran inseparables. Se habían vuelto los mejores amigos, pero, para Anna, aquella relación ya no le era suficiente.

No estaba segura de porque, pero en las últimas semanas sus sentimientos y reacciones para con su compañero sabía que estaban cambiado; ahora se ponía nerviosa y sonrojada cuando él le besaba la mejilla, cuando lo tomaba del brazo, cuando la miraba, incluso hasta cuando él pedía que fueran pareja en los trabajos de la escuela. Al parecer el joven no notaba las reacciones que provocaba en su compañera y una parte de Anna se deprimía ante eso, quería que él la viera como algo más que una amiga; la otra lo agradecía, pues tenía la idea de que no era conveniente enamorarse de un amigo cercano. A pesar sus dilemas personales, había otro problema: su amigo no era un experto en el amor, estaba segura de que él no tenia ni idea de como cortejar a una chica y ella no sabía como acercarse a él sin verse más rara de lo normal.

Un golpeteo en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y corrió a abrir.

-Hola princesa- dijo un joven en cuanto Anna abrió. La pelirroja lo recorrió rápidamente con la mirada; los jeans gastados y la playera azul marino de magas largas que llevaba le quedaban de maravilla.

\- Hola Kristoff- respondió ella- entra.

El rubio se acercó y beso la pecosa mejilla de su amiga, después entró. Anna sintió su rostro arder y se mordió el labio inferior, agradeció mentalmente que él entrara directamente a la sala y lo siguió, dispuesta a cambiar los planes que tenían.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el joven al verla.

-Sí- Anna sabía que sus mejillas rojas la delataban y más cuando Kristoff la miró detenidamente como dudando de su respuesta.

-Bien, si tú lo dices te creo- exclamó él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kristoff se sentó en un sofá y observó mejor a su amiga, percatándose de la ropa que llevaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Anna al sentir aquellos ojos chocolate sobre ella.

-Bueno, es sólo que vamos a salir y, aunque te ves muy linda, creo que pasarás frío con ese vestido.

Anna sonrió con sus palabras. La alegraba el hecho de que le hubiera puesto atención.

-Ah, eso, gracias, y bueno, yo no pienso lo mismo del vestido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es sólo que pensé que seria mejor quedarnos aquí, viendo una película.

-De acuerdo, y ¿qué película veremos?- preguntó Kristoff mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Diario de una pasión- respondió ella.

Kristoff asintió lentamente y arqueó una ceja. Ella era demasiado melosa y sentimental, lo cual significaba tener que ver un filme cursi.

-¿Es enserio?

-Claro- respondió Anna con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno- dijo nerviosa- si prefieres hacer otra cosa…

-No, no me mal intérpretes, me agrada la idea de quedarnos, pero ayer estabas emocionada por salir, y me sorprende el repentino cambio de planes.

-Tengo algo de flojera- dijo Anna tomándolo de la mano- y vamos, te gustará, tal vez aprendas algo y finalmente dejes de ser tan gruñón.

Kristoff se rio con su último comentario.

-Pues ya que- exclamó Kristoff con resignación. En respuesta Anna le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y prepararon palomitas y todo lo necesario para la película. Después regresaron a la sala.

-Discúlpame por no traer nada Anna, pero no me avisarle el cambio de planes- comentó el rubio mientras colocaba un bol con palomitas en la mesita del centro.

-No te preocupes por eso- respondió Anna con una sonrisa mientras dejaba unas latas de refresco en la mesita.

Mientras la pelirroja buscaba la película, Kristoff se dejó caer en el mullido sillón y tratando de ser discreto, se dedicó a observar con atención todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la chica frente a él: como abría la caja que contenía el cd, la forma en que coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja hasta la forma en que trato de verlo disimuladamente por encima del hombro. No podía negarlo, era bonita y hasta cierto punto le atraía. Mientras la veía, pensaba que Anna seguía siendo la misma que hace dos años: curiosa, impulsiva y algo despistada, pero también cariñosa, entregada y decidida. Sabía que en las últimas semanas ella estaba cambiada con él, y sospechaba los motivos, sin embargo le era más cómodo fingir no saber nada.

-La película ya va a empezar, veras que te va a gustar- exclamó la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Ya veremos- dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Anna sonrió nerviosa y tomó el control para iniciar la reproducción de la película.

Desde el inicio, la pelirroja estaba con las manos juntas en su pecho y una enorme sonrisa; por otro lado, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Kristoff ya estaba aburrido, el romanticismo no eran lo suyo.

La película apenas iba en la escena en la que él protagonista, Noah, era rechazado por Allie, una chica a la que acaba de ver, después ella subía a la rueda de la fortuna con otro chico. Al ver aquello, Noah se colgaba de la canastilla en la que iban Allie y su acompañante, entonces el juego paraba cuando ellos estaban en lo más alto y de una manera descarada, Noah chantajeaba a la chica con dejarse caer para que aceptara salir con él.

Anna tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba con atención la televisión, esta era su escena favorita.

Miró a Kristoff para ver si estaba disfrutando de la película.

-Y dime… ¿qué te parece hasta ahora?- preguntó la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

Kristoff se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un trago su bebida y la dejaba de nuevo en la mesa. A ella la desconcertó un poco su reacción.

-¿Acaso no te está gustando la película?- cuestionó Anna con tristeza.

-No, no es eso- contestó rápidamente el rubio- es que, apenas va empezando.

-Sabes, eso no es una buena excusa- dijo seriamente la chica.

-Mira, simplemente no estoy impresionado con el intento de Noah de ganar el corazón de esta chica.

Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida de la respuesta de su amigo. La primera vez que vio la película, aquella escena le pareció de lo más graciosa y atrevida, y también, aunque era algo ficticio, fue una de las primeras demostraciones que tuvo de acciones que la gente era capaz de hacer por amor. La respuesta del rubio fue como un pisotón para los ideales que se había formando en relación al amor y las formas de demostrarlo. La pelirroja tomó el control remoto y pausó la película, cruzó los brazos y miró a su compañero.

-Bien, entonces dígame señor experto en el amor, ¿por qué que dice eso?

-Pues porque está haciendo todo mal- dijo Kristoff, quien mantuvo su vista fija en la imagen de la pantalla y cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

Anna hizo un puchero y arqueó una ceja ante su comentario. Él debía estar bromeando.

-Ah sí, y entonces, ¿cómo se debe de hacer exactamente? Ah, y déjame decirte que estaba siendo sarcástica, no eres un experto en el amor, estoy segura de que no sabes nada acerca de como conquistar a una chica.

Al escuchar aquello, Kristoff se rio un poco, se enderezó y giró su cuerpo hacia Anna. Inmediatamente las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un ligero carmín y el rubio decidió aprovecharse de eso, le demostraría a la pelirroja cuan equivocada estaba y comprobaría sus sospechas.

-Verás linda, para ganar el corazón de una princesa, lo primero que hay que hacer es tomar su mano- él tomó la suya y deposito en ella un suave beso, sin apartar su mirada chocolate de la cerúlea de ella.

Anna sintió un pequeño escalofrío ante el toque de sus labios en su piel, quiso decirle algo, pero no pudo, las palabras no salían de su boca. Él se limitó a seguir hablando.

-Después, hay que tocar suavemente su mejilla- con su mano libre, Kristoff colocó un mechón de pelo rojizo detrás de su oreja y dejó que su mano se deslizara suavemente sobre su mejilla ruborizada.

Anna se movió un tanto nerviosa en su lugar mientras que el rubio le regaló lo que parecía ser una seductora sonrisa.

-Kristoff…

El la ignoró por completo.

-Por último, juntas tu frente con la de ella- él se inclinó tan cerca, que Anna podía sentir su aliento en contra de su propia boca, estaba segura de que él podía escuchar su respiración pesada- y es aquí donde se debe decir "ven conmigo"- después de eso, Kristoff tomó suavemente el mentón de Anna, levanto su cabeza y besó tiernamente sus labios, ella sintió que tocaba el cielo con aquel acto.

Después de eso, Kristoff retrocedió y se acomodó en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Anna se quedó congelada, había disfrutado aquello, pero se sentía bastante nerviosa y trato de analizar lo que acababa de suceder. Tomó el control remoto y dejo que la película continuara. Kristoff sonrió un poco, sabiendo el tipo de efecto que acababa de tener en su amiga, mientras tanto, Anna intentó concentrarse en la película para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo de él.

Quizás Anna se había equivocado, Kristoff tal vez si era un experto en el amor, o al menos en la seducción, y quizás Kristoff tenía razón, tal vez Noah estaba haciendo todo mal.

* * *

.

.

.

Mi primer fic moderno!

Hola a todos, finalmente tengo algo de tiempo libre, la tesis, las prácticas y el servicio social consumen mucho tiempo xD! en fin, ya tenía olvidado a mi shipping favorito y me alegra haber escrito esto, lo cual esta basado de algo así como un promp que vi en tumblr.

Tal vez no les interese, pero aparte de la escuela hay otras cosas que me han atrapado, últimamente he estado más obsesionada de lo normal con Coldplay y hasta fics he encontrado de ellos, cosa que me da risa, pero también me hace feliz.

También espero que todavía haya gente a la que guste el Kristanna, creo que el fandom se ha ido extinguiendo poco a poco, y eso me entristece, muchos de mis fics favoritos siguen inconclusos, espero que algún día los terminen.

Espero esto no tenga errores.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gusto o no, háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (Sólo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


End file.
